An Arranged Marriage To Who? The Innocent Cullen?
by Heaths.Jester
Summary: Bella never thought of Edward as someone who was really her type. But when Carlisle breaks it to her that she is in fact betrothed something sparks between the two. That is after Bella ruins the little prude of a man.
1. 19 and life

**So...I don't own Twilight or any of the characters having to deal with any of the awesome books. (I wish)**

**Now for you all that have just begun this story I want you to know that these characters are completely off. They are OOCalright? I just thought I'd make that clear. Rated M for later chapters in case you were wondering. Now on with the show!**

Ah, Forks, the destination of my childhood. The place I was born and raised along with my spunky sister Rosalie Hale. Yeah, that's right my name i Bella Hale and growing up in a small town like this you'd think I'd be able to steer clear of trouble, that certainly was not the case. I Bella Hale was a 19 year old bat outta hell with a mission to do whatever it takes to get whatever I want. It's not like I was always this way, I mean it's partially Rose's fault for making me like this, I USED to be shy and soft spoken. Now I'm blunt with confidence radiating off my skin. Doesn't really sound like me does it? But like I said, thank my sister.

Today much like any other day, Rose and I were headed over to the Cullen's. That probably had something to do with her insane obsession with Emmett Cullen. He like the other two Cullen's were insanely gorgeous. Emmett, although always had this big brother sort of air about him, maybe that's why I didn't drool over his muscles and all around good physic. I mulled over that the whole way to the Cull ens.

The only difference from today than any other day was the fact that Esme and Carlislehad invited us over because they had "news" I wondered what hair brained idea they could have came up withbetween Emmett, Edward, Jasper and his fiance Alice. I shook my head with a smile as we approached the driveway.

Rose finally turned down her whacked out mix tap from the 90's playing a remix of What Is Love from Night at the Roxbury. Sometimes I wonder about her... She turned to me with a side smile and stepped out. The sun shone brightly on her flawless golden hair and I couldn't help but pout about my own mousy brown hair.

Esme had the door open before we could even get on the step, which was werid, even for Esme.

"Common in Bella, Rosalie, don't worry about your shoes, take a seat at the table." She cooed excitedly. Could this get any weirder?

"Ugh, thanks Esme." I mumbled while walking into the dining room where everyone seemed to be seated around the table munching on a bowl of party mix.

Rose instinctively sat on Emmett's lap, seeing as there were no chairs available. I shot her a dirty look and leaned against the nearest wall. Crossing my arms in aggravation.

Finally Esme came in and stood beside Carlisle looking at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat before beginning.

"Now Bella, you must now how much each and every one of us love you." He started giving me a moment to nod in confusion.

"Okay, and you know that your parents and us have been friends for a very, very long time and all we want to see is our children's happiness, and that's what you are to us Bella, like another child. The girl we never had."

I smiled still wondering what the hell kind of drugs these people had gotten into in the past couple of days.

"Now, I don't want you to be upset but your almost twenty. That means there's gonna be a wedding."

My face lit up with excitement.

"A wedding? I LOVE weddings, drinks all around!" I joked still wondering what was the big deal.

"Did Alice and Jasper set the date?" I asked looking at them for answers, but there faces weren't happy at all.

I looked back around the table to finally land on Carlisle again.

"No, Bella, it's going to be your wedding. You will get married on August 7th 2010." He smiled

I burst out laughing and looked from face to face. I wasn't getting married, I didn't even have a boyfriend none the less a fiance.

"OH, and who do you purpose I marry?" I mocked with an edge of insanity.

With a laugh he said.

"Actually I purposed that you should marry Edward 19 years ago, and she agreed."

**There you go guys, chapter one is up. Now do you like it? Do you not like it? I'm dying to know!!**

**Love, Ashley**


	2. A New Agreement

**

* * *

**

So for the record I don't own Twilight or any of its fabulous characters, I just write for the enjoyment of all you people.

**Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! Thanks to missamericka for her constructive criticism, I'm not sure how to gt other people to read it though. So I dedicate this one to All tears must fall, missamericka and TwilightSarah1414 for there reviews!**

**Oh and I'm glad that you do get some of my humor, even though it can be dry ha ha. Anyway on with chapter 2!!**

* * *

I swear if the term my chin hit the floor could be taken literally it would apply. Each and every one of the Cullen's had a goofy grin plastered on their faces. Even Rose had a smirk on her flawless face. I stared wide eyed at her. I was appalled.

"ROSE! You knew about this whole thing and you never told me?" My voice had taken on a childish whine. I could have started crying if Carlisle didn't come over to my side.

"Now Bella, I know this probably is a huge shock to you but really this is for the best. Our two families will finally be complete. You and Edward, Rose and Emmett..." He trailed off planning what our life would be like for the next twenty years.

I shivered in disgust, of all the people to be engaged to I got Edward Cullen. He was greener than a sunny spring day. I let my eyes glance over at him and felt a sense of pity. He probably didn't want this as much as I didn't but he was too much of a gentleman to say. He kept his hands folded across his knees while looking down. He swayed from side to side slowly, probably trying to console himself.

My own heart began to melt as I looked down upon him, he must feel horrible. He finally brought his head up and our eyes caught, his green ones looking sad, boring helplessness in them. He was just as much trapped in this mess as I was.

Now, don't get me wrong Edward and I had grown up together so this may come to some shock that it should seem natural for us to fall in love, have kids, grow old, blah, blah, blah. But as hard as I tried I couldn't put my finger on when we had grown apart. Something must have happened that eluded my memories now. Anguish flushed over me when I looked back on younger days.

I was calmer now, but still not willing to agree to this whole arrangement.

"Carlisle, its the 21st century and nowadays people don't have arranged marriages anymore. Its totally unreasonable to ask two people to spend the rest of their lives together when they aren't in love!" I ranted trying to picture myself in a white gown with Charlie walking my up the isle to the wedding march. I shuddered.

"Ah, so you do agree that people should be in love then?" He asked with a sly smile. Hesitantly I nodded cocking my head to the side as he continued.

"Bella, if you will not accept what I have to offer than how about this. You and Edward for the next 4 months live here with us, spending time together, as you would if you were married. Now if at the end of the 4 months you still have absolutely no feelings what so ever for one another, you are both free to go." He grinned while holding out two gold keys that read "Cullen"

I frowned looking over at Edward as I grabbed one of the keys.

He in turn got up to retrieve the other.

Somehow we stood face to face and I gazed into his face. It wasn't much different than what I remembered it, more defined maybe, a strong chin that now symbolized his age. His eyes were two emeralds, layer after layer of glistening green laid there.

Emmett got up and held Rose tightly before muttering with a laugh

"I know pronounce you housemate and housemate."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know this was more filler than anything but I think it was important to the overall picture. Now I wanted to know if you guys want to see some of the story from Edward's pov or if you want it all in Bella's. Anyway let me know and I'll try to update a.s.a.p**

**Love, Ashley**


	3. Edward's Thoughts On Rose's Bella

* * *

**I don't own twilight ha ha...as if.**

**Now thanks for all the people who have favoured my story and who have reviewed you time is truly appreciated!**

**Now this chapter is dedicated to reginah72, HexLover, AnsPride224, amy and TwilightSarah1414 for her continued support! **

**Now I see that you all would like to see Edward's pov so this chapter will be all his. Now, without any farther ado...**

* * *

_Edward's pov_

I couldn't believe this was happening. Bella probably hates me, but this wasn't my choice, its not like this is all my fault. As Carlisle repeatedwhat he had said to me just minutes before. I had tried to gather my voice, tried to talk to Bella but the sound caught in my throat. I looked down tracing the patterns on the floor tiles, it was just not going to be my day. I had already heard Carlisle'sproposal and wanted to see how Bella would take it. It was fine with me because if we were being honest I missed Bella.

I remembered when we had drifted apart. It was when Rosalie began dating Emmett. Rose change Bella. She used to be so shy and cautious. I loved that about her. She was like a delicate flower, never taking many risks.

I remember it just like yesterday. It was her 16th birthday and Charlie had bought her an old beat up Chevy half ton. Bella of course was ecstatic, failing her arms in excitement as she climbed up into the drivers seat. I smiled at her, the happiness just radiating from her skin. I was going to tell her that night that I had grown feelings for her. That I cared for her deeply when I saw him with her. With his blond hair glistening beside her luscious brown silk. They were holding hands and she was laughing, her eyes giving her away. I knew then that Rose had changed her for the worst and inwardly it hurt.

That's when we parted ways. We talked less, spent less and less time together as we did in the days of our childhood. I grinned at the memories, but that's all they were now. Memories, what a sad thought.

I glimpsed up at her while she was arguing with Carlisle. She had such passion in her voice. The kind I wish I had right now, I probably looked like a wounded dog, all hunched up in the corner.

He held out the gold keys and I got up to take one after she did, more by surprise than anything. I figured she would have flipped out and demanded to talk to her mother or something. Bella always took things out of proportion, but she seemed to be cooperating smoothly for now.

I stood rather close to her, trying to portray that I was okay with this, the look in her eyes was strange though, they looked glassy and far away. I could only wonder what she must think of all this.

I heard Emmett in the background stand up and say "I now pronounce you housemate and housemate."

I glared back at him with disgust, of course he thought this whole situation was funny. Emmett thinks every things funny. I could begin doing the macarina and he would probably die on the floor laughing. Not that I would EVER do something that completely idiotic.

Bella seemed to be giggling? I looked back to her in wonderment. I was shocked to see that she was in fact giggling with her hand over her mouth. Her eyes playfully twinkled in the dim light of the hanging chandelier.

"Well then now that it's all settled you two shall live in the guest house, don't worry we'll give you the utmost privacy and im sure Emmett and Jasper will do the same." Esme said giving a warning look to my brothers. I rolled my eyes, yeah right might as well be dangling a piece of meat in front of a hungry grizzly bear.

Bella looked at Rose with a smile and i wondered what she could be up to.

"Edward why don't you take Bella out to the guest house and show her around?" A simple yet totally teasing question came from Jasper's direction. I could only think of the underlying sentiment.

Carlisle and Esme must not have got the message because both of them were looking at me with anxious looks plastered across there faces. I swear I'll kill my brothers.

I exchanged a quick look with Bella and she seemed to be waiting. I finally found my long lost voice.

"Yeah, okay, Bella you wanna come take a look around?" I asked as casually as possible not wanting her to feel pressured.

"I'd love to!" She answered and followed my out into the back yard. I could have cut the tension between us with a knife.

"Edward?" A small voice rang out, uncertain and cautious. Finally part of the Bella I remembered.

"hummm?" I said while taking my newly founded key and opening the lock.

"Did you know anything about this? I mean you wouldn't keep something like that from me, were too good of friends."

Oh how she said that like it was three years ago, and if I were dreaming I wish it was. The doors lock clicked with a small nudge.

"No, I had no idea until just this morning before you came. It was a huge shock to me as well." I tried to smile but it came out as a crooked grin.

She seemed satisfied with my answer and began to wander around the mini house. She came running out of the bedroom with a huff and let out a high pitched whine. I could have had a heart attack.

"EDWARD! There's only one bed! I refuse to give up my personal space, you sleep there." She extended a long finger to what I already knew was the couch.

I rolled my eyes and tried to sympathize.

"Oh common Bella, if were supposed to be living like were married then shouldn't we sleep in the same bed?"

Her face was blank before curling into a sly smile.

"Why Mr.Cullen I don't think we've caught up enough for that just yet. Oh, and I don't do prudes." She made I disgusted face.

I rolled my eyes, I thought girls wanted a genuinely nice guy? Obviously this was the Rose side of Bella I saw coming out in her.

She wandered off as I ignored her last comment, leaving to move some of my belongings into my new "quarters".

I opened the front door and saw Bella dancing around to Micheal Jackson's Thriller, trying her very hardest to remember all of the moves.

I set the box down and leaned against the door jam where she had yet to spot me.

She began holding her arms out in front of her with the claws of the zombies and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell I got myself into.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! haha I thought it was fun to make Bella so free spirited! Lmao. Okay so I know this chapter was ALL Edward but do you guys think I should switch pov within the chapters or keep them all either Edward or Bella. Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews it means a lot. And if you don't know what the thriller dance is you can look it up on youtube! **

**Love, Ashley**


	4. Their Mission

* * *

**A/N I don't own twilight blah blah blah...**

**I dedicate this one to all of the people who reviewed! You know who you are! I love all of your guys and thanks so much, your the ones who make me want to update as fast ass possible. So really thank you for all of you support. Now I think I'll switch pov's between Bella and Edward when I want ok? Could be once a chapter could be three times. So hope you all don't mind the switch.**

* * *

_Bella's pov_

When Edward left to go get his stuff and bring it into our new humble abode I found myself bored. I decided to switch the radio on that was installed underneath one of the cupboards. I switched the stations a bit before I came across "Thriller" oh how I loved this song as a youngster. I remembered Edward and I intently watching the video time after time on the Internet, just hoping to perfect our routine. I smiled at the memory, we couldn't have been any older than 13 or 14. It saddened me that I still couldn't remember just when we had grown apart.

Not letting myself get too bothered about it I began stepping to the music, trying to remember the steps that were once etched into my brain. I came to my favourite part with the zombies and smiled at myself as I stomped back and forth with my fingers in scary claws. That's when I heard a small throaty laugh come from behind me and spun around to reveal Edward leaning against the door jam watching my whole performance.

I turned ten shades of red before walking over and turning the music down. I usually didn't get this embarrassed.

_Edward's pov_

I laughed out loud by mistake and she froze turning on her heel to face me. Her face instantly turned a bright red color and I smiled. Finally, there was my Bella. As she walked over to the radio to turn it down I found myself following her just to turn it back up. The song had changed and a soft country love song erupted from the speakers instead. She smiled instantly, it was "It's Your Love" by Faith Hill and Tim Mcgraw. I knew Bella hardly listened to country but she loved Faith.

I stepped back giving her room to turn to me. I didn't know how to ask her to dance, and boy did I want to. I wanted to feel her pressed against my body, swaying to the heartfelt music.

"Bella?" I asked letting my eyes gaze into hers.

"Yes, Edward?" She responded timidly. Could she be returning? My Bella was standing right in front of me, I was sure of it.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked while extending my right arm out to her. She didn't answer, instead she eased her body towards mine and our hands locked. I could barely make out that she was humming along with the music and she laid her head against my shoulder as me waltzed around the room.

"We need to paint." She said so abruptly I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why?" I asked inspecting the pale blue color my mother had painted the living room years ago.

"It doesn't feel right, something doesn't quite feel right about it. I dunno." She mumbled into my chest.

The song came to an end and I couldn't help but to not let her out of my arms. She too didn't seem eager to leave my embrace.

She laughed finally playfully pulling away from me and running to the couch. I watched her, amused and couldn't help but to go after her. She squealed in excitement when she finally saw me playing along and jumped over the couch and ran down the hall.

I smiled and tried to keep quiet as I tip toed down the hall after her. I could here her soft puffs of air coming from the bedroom and slowly entered. I looked around to see her jumping at me, but I grabbed hold of her and set her on the bed, pinning her in place.

Her face was very serious and could it be turning a shade of candy apple red?

_Bella's pov_

Her cornered me, pinned me down onto the bed and I couldn't help but wonder what other things we could do on this bed. My cheeks gave me away though as I could feel the heat flushing to my face. Why was I blushing? I NEVER blushed around guys, never. Rose had always taught me to be bold and confident with men because that's how you made them want you. Now as I lay pinned under Edward Cullen's massive hands the last thing I wanted to do was be bold. I wanted to cower in a corner and hide. I wanted to be as far away from Edward as possible, to hide my obvious shyness.

No, I couldn't let Edward Cullen of all people ruin my ego so with all the power I had I slipped from underneath him and ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen house. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go home NOW.

My mind kept racing back to us dancing and playing. The playing that had lead to the very intimate position we had shared on the bed. Its not like I wouldn't have had sex with him it was just the effect he had on me. It made me shy of him. Made me blush just looking into those beautiful eyes.

And then I knew my mission, I was gonna turn Edward Cullen into a lean, mean sex machiene. With a smile I rounded up Rose and told her my plan as we drove back home to pick up my belongings. Edward Cullen would not be the end of my ego. He would be like every other guy in town, but as we pulled out I saw him standing in our doorway and an odd color returned to my cheeks. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_Edward's pov_

I had pinned her down and had her right where I wanted her. Wait, What? I Edward Cullen had just thought about doing about a million dirty things to Bella. Whatever she had brought out of me made me want to be around her even more. I loved that she had turned red under my body, the way she should. I saw her eyes go cloudy and then she bolted, leaving me still with the dirty thought of just what I'd love to do to her. Then I realized that she must have went back to Rose, scared by her uncertainty, worried that her perfect reputation would be tarnished.

I had never thought of a girl that way and when Bella blushed it almost sent me over the edge. I loved my Bella, loved when her cheeks flushed and she struggled for words. I didn't like the was Rose had changed her. Not at all, that just made me want to go back to being a prude. Just knowing that Bella was out there not being herself.

And then I knew my mission, I was going to turn Bella Hale into her shy, self-conscious, stuttering self. With a crooked grin I left the house to stand in the doorway were I could see just where she had gone. I saw her in the car with Rose and instantly she wasn't the Bella I had been with mere moments ago. Her face was all wrong and the redness had faded and I saw her wink at me in the rear view mirror. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Alright so I hope you guys aren't minding that I changed the pov a lot in this one, it just made it so much funner to write! Anyway tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions regarding the story or anything else do share I don't bite. Much. Lol. Anyway give me a shout**

**Love, Ashley**


	5. Movie Night

* * *

**A/N So I just want to say how much I truly love you guys for reviewing. My heart goes out to mrz. edwardanthonymasoncullen, puasluoma, Twilightsarah1414 and bitemenow for there time to review for the last chapter. I love that all of you guys read and favour but I really do have a soft spot for those of you who review. Your time is dear to me and I try not to waste your time.**

**Now I know that some of you would like to see longer chapters, now I try my very best to update as often as possible but I am really busy and only get limited time on my computer. So im sorry and I'll I can say is I try my best. Second I know that one of you wanted to know if Bella was still a virgin. Now I don't really know whether she should be or not. I won't tamper with it for now but please give me your thoughts :) **

**Now on with chapter 5...**

* * *

_Bella's pov_

My belly knotted in anticipation as we drove closer and closer back to the Cullen's. All of my belongings had somehow been stuffed into the trunk of Rose's car. I wondered just how wrinkled all of my clothes would be when I unpacked but tried not to dwell on it too much, after all I did have a lot of time to do wifely duties such as ironing. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Yeah right me iron, I would probably end up burning my hand off.

We finally reached the driveway and I saw the house lit up with light. It was getting dark and I could see into the house plain as day. I scanned the living room and my eyes locked on him. I wondered why he was laughing, wished that I could make him laugh like that. His teeth gleaming and his eyes crinkled at the edges, this was much more than the beloved crooked grin he had given me, but no I must keep to the plan at all costs.

We stepped out of the car and Rose went inside to get help unloading the car. I saw all three of the Cullen boys come out of the doorway in turn. First was Emmett, he was looking at me with the hugest grin on his face and I couldn't help but to crack a smile. He came over to me and wrapped me in a huge brotherly hug before grabbing some of the boxes containing my stuff. Right behind him was Jasper, with a sly look on his face, one of playfulness and torment. I breathed a laugh before he hurriedly followed Emmett with a few more boxes. Finally Edward was standing before me with that stupid grin on his face.

"You look radiant in that color Bella." He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

I was taken back and looked down on my blue baby doll shirt. The corners of my vision getting fuzzy. Once I came to he was already half way to the guest house.

I wouldn't let him have that much of an effect on me! But where did that come from? It wasn't like Edward to be so bold, and I liked it, I liked it a lot. But I had to remain calm, had to remember all I have been taught, had to remember the overall goal. I kept trying to tell myself this while grabbing the remaining box, but as I walked by the car, in the window I saw my red stained cheeks.

_Edward's pov_

I tried to remain calm as I entered the guest house behind my brothers. It had taken all I had to say that to Bella, to even approach her. But in that top she did look stunning, the blue brought out her skin, so pale and milky and I couldn't help but to let my mind wander to what was underneath that shirt. I set the boxes down in the master bedroom and ran my hand through my tousled bronze hair. This was going to be a long night.

Gathering myself from my dreamland I walked back out into the open kitchen, living room area. I saw Emmett leaned up against the counter with Rose press up against him. She giggled and I didn't even want to know what they were talking about. Anything that made Rose giggle like that was either dirty, offensive or a gay joke about me. I felt my blood boil, these feelings for Bella were a million jokes away from gay.

I looked out the window to see Jasper get into the jeep and back out the driveway, Bella was waving a goodbye to him and I knew he was going to pick up Alice. When she turned towards the house I cowered into the darkness where she couldn't see me from outside.

She walked in and took off her Hurleys, how that girl ever made it around in skater shoes was beyond me. She smiled at Rose and Emmett who were looking from her to me and back again.

She huffed sitting down on the love seat and stared at the blank television screen.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" She said while her eyes scanned the poor selection of movies that were here.

"Oh I know lets watch the wedding singer!" Emmett squealed excitedly.

"No, defiantly not, I don't need a recap of the 80's right now thanks." Rose snapped back at him, sometimes I wondered about my brother.

"Why don't we watch pirates of the carribean?" Rose suggested, we all looked at her strangely.

"What?" She looked around defensively

"Nothing it just doesn't seem like your type of movie is all." Bella said with a laugh.

"Well who doesn't want to see Jonny Depp and Orlando Bloom parade around as pirates? I mean that's hot!" She sat down on the couch as Emmett began searching for the first one.

"Im in." Bella agreed while watching the TV screen turn from black to blue.

She looked at me with questioning.

"Do you wanna watch the movie Edward?" Her voice dripped with innocence.

"Alright but only if we can watch the trilogy." Her eyes lit up and I sat down beside her, I'm glad she chose the love seat.

"Alright! Eight straight hours of potc, could this night get any better?" Emmett said while going to pop some popcorn, the movie was on pause and you could see captain Jack Sparrow in full resolution.

"Edward?" Bella's eyes looked up into mine with endearing sweetness.

"What is it Bells?'

_Bella's pov_

My mind was going haywire trying to figure out how to seduce Edward. When Emmett suggested the movie marathon I found my chance. I would snuggle up a little too close for Edward's comfort while sitting through hours and hours of enduring movies. Oh how I loved potc, nothing better than three hour movies to get a guy horny.

I wanted out of my clothes though, wanted something a bit better to work with, and then I had it, with innocent eyes I stared up at his through my lashes.

"Edward?"

"What is it Bells?" He murmured and suddenly I didn't know if I could do this, I think that my own arousal might fall through in the end as his throaty voice engulfed me. I shook out of the drunk state he put me in.

"I don't have any pyjamas, do you mind if I just wear one of you t-shirts?" His eyes went wide, and quickly, not meaning to his eyes raked over my body.

"But all your things are here now Bella." His voice wasn't seductive anymore, it was shaking instead.

"There in boxes Edward, and I don't know which one, I don't want to miss the movies." I said with a pout.

I smiled as he got up and into the bedroom with me on his heels.

**So there you go guys, I hope it was enjoyable for y'all. I'm very tierd right now and I don't have much to say, ummm if you have any questions or comments feel free to either message me or leave it in a review. **

**Love, Ashley**


	6. A Public Affaire

_Edward's pov_

I watched her hips sway seductively from right to left. I had to resist the urge to touch her. She was glowing in the moonlight that poured through a tiny window above the bed. Her skin all milky white under the moon's dim light. I pried my eyes away and rummaged around my shirt drawer.

Pulling out an old black t-shirt with a faded band on the back I threw it in her direction. I couldn't help but notice her expression. Bold and amused. She studied the t-shirt with curiosity, holding it open in front of her.

"Led zeppelin or ACDC?" She smirked.

I scratched my head embarassed. "Ugh actually I went through this whole Madonna craze a few years back. I wore it so much that you can't even make her out." I flamed red under my skin.

"Oh" She giggled and began to undress.

"Maybe I should leave you to your privacy." I gulped and tried to move my body towards the door.

She smiled and reached out to close the door in my midst. With a grin plastered on her face I watched as she removed her shirt and slipped on the huge black shirt, engulfing all over her glorious curves. I hissed, I wanted to see more of her, for longer. I knew that I should never think of Bella that way, but the fine grin her lips made was just too tempting. She proceeded to slip her jeans off under the t-shirt, that looked more like a nightdress on Bella.

"It's okay Edward, were engaged." She grinned and took a step in my direction. I could feel the butterflies going crazy in the pit of my stomach. She was too much for me to handle. Much to much...

_Bella's pov_

I thought I was going to throw up, the way Edward looked at me made me feel like I was the most attractive woman on the planet. The way his eyes glistened with lust. I wondered just what I would do, I felt much too shy to make love to him just yet, but the thought of his bare skin touching mine made me quiver. I couldn't let him know just how he made me feel. How he got under my skin like no one else could. My whole body yearned for him and yet I struggled with my own self preservation.

As I came toward him the something shocked me, was it our chemistry or was I just losing it? The fire raging behind those green eyes made me feel weak in the knees.

I stumbled across something lying on the floor and came blindly towards Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry I laughed as we both laid across the floor in a heap of limbs." I smiled down upon him and laid my head on his chest. Why was I being so...weak?

"It's okay, my rooms a mess anyway, it really should be picked up before we have any more accidents." He said with a smile tugging on his lips.

I blushed into his chest, the warm blood pooling in my cheeks would not come off very smooth, so instead I nuzzled myself against him. His heartbeat went spastic and my heart swelled with hope. Did innocent Edward have feelings for me too?

I was almost asleep when Edward started to change his position. I opened one eye and instantly remembered where I was, my face returning to its pale pink glow.

His voice was deep and husky in the dark. "We should probably get back out there soon Bella, they'll probably get suspicious."

I got up off him and straightened myself out, what a sight that would have been if Emmett or Alice would have walked in, I'll tell you it would be inappropriate joke after inappropriate joke. I smiled not really minding the thought but still ever as embarrassed as before. What was wrong with me?

"Are you very tired Bella? Do you want me to ask them to leave?" I thought about just how tired I was and then about having the whole guest house to Edward which immediately switch my train of thought.

"Come to think of it I am kind of sleepy, maybe you could ask them if we could do this another night?" I grinned letting all of my teeth show.

An unsteady "Alright" was all Edward could conjure up.

We both finally returned to the living room where everyone seemed to be half asleep anyway. Edward whistled and everyone straightened up with annoyance.

"Jeez Edward you couldn't just come over if you wanted something? You have to send me into near hysterics?" Came a ticked off Rosalie.

"Well I just thought that you guys could use some enthusiasm, now scram!" He said in a very authoritive voice if you have my opinion.

Everyone grumbled while making their way to the door and Jasper looked back with a sour expression before slamming the door.

"There just crabby because they had to get up this morning to help you move." Edward said to me while I was shutting of some of the lights and the television.

"Yeah, come to think of it i'm kind of tired too Edward, but I really don't like to sleep alone in unfamiliar places...


	7. Nightly Drama

**A/N: Hey guys its been awhile I know and I'm really sorry about that. I've been very busy and with back to school things are to say the least...hectic. But I guess if you my faithful readers have the time to read my story I should take the time to provide your entertainment. Lol I may have just confused myself on that one. But hey, thanks everyone for there fabulous reviews and support, it is truly the only desire I have to keep me going. I've did good though this will be my second update in two days so lets just let the creative juices flow...**

* * *

_Bella's pov_

What was I doing? There was no way I was sleeping with Edward tonight, but the thoughts pooling in my Brain were both naughty and disrespectful. Of course Edward would never just do that with me anyway, he knows my past, knows Rose's Bella, but he must remember me? An unsettling feeling formed in my stomach and I wanted nothing more than to take back the past few years. Under what circumstances did this happen.

It was then when I realized that I was not the same girl that I once was. Not Edward's shy and soft spoken Bella, nor Rose's outrageous and bold Bella, just a equal amount of both. Could Edward understand that I had grown up since we'd been apart, that I wasn't completely the best friend figure anymore. It broke my heart now to remember those days, hard times to conjure up from the back of my brain. I was so heartless and I had just overlooked him like a piece of dirt.

Now as I stood to the doorway of my bedroom loneliness washed over me and I longed to be near him, a longing he probably had for a very long time. But how could I be so egotistic, perhaps Edward had no such feelings for me at all. I wanted to cry so hard but I knew I had to be strong. He still knew me as who I was two days ago, he didn't know what being in his very presence did to me. Slowly I entered the room and shut the door.

_Edward's pov_

She must have been kidding when she said that she doesn't like to sleep alone in unfamiliar places, because once said she made no action towards me, no leap to my bedroom. She simply continued turning off the light switches with extreme silence. She must have been thinking, but about what? I wanted to know more than anything else. I wanted to know what troubled her and made her quiet and serene. She took an unwilling step towards the spare bedroom and my stomach flipped with every inch farther she got.

Her name bubbled in my throat just as the knob clicked in place. I wanted to see her, wanted her to be near me again. I wanted to utter her sweet name. Bella. It shot tingles down my spine just thinking it.

Some shot of a life drug then hit my bloodstream and I walked steadily towards the door. Taking littler step by littler step the closer I came. I wanted to rap my knuckles against the wooden door and to call her name into the darkness. That more than anything else had consumed me, nothing much else mattered, breathing perhaps.

Then my heart was working over my mind and my fingers were drumming against the cool wood. I heard her breath hitch from behind the door and my own pulse began to hammer. She calmed to clear her throat then mumbled a dizzy "Yes?"

"Uh, Its me, Edward I was wondering well if you were warm enough?" I fumbled over a coherent sentence that didn't sound too needy for what I wanted. Her closeness, her warmth, her being.

She giggled in the dark, and yes it was a pretty stupid question for it being above eighty in the room. I flushed a red color in the night.

"No, I'm fine Edward it's plenty warm enough in here, thanks." She smiled through the night, my eyes catching her glorious outline through the dark.

"Oh, okay, well, I mean, I really wanted to ask you if you know, well, you wanted to come in with me?" I shifted my weight from foot to foot while waiting for her answer. I swear the room temperature just raised another ten degrees.

"Sure Edward, I really don't like to sleep in unfamiliar places." She in a pure tone. She wasn't lying, she was scared.

My eyes focused on her form moving from the bed to stand right in front of me. She winked and the moonlight caught the white in her eye. I wondered still, and even more thoroughly what that girls motives were.

I found her in my blankets already snuggled up under the minty green comforter. Her hair laid in a halo around her face and I wanted to reach down and stroke her cheek. My second thoughts were that she would be repulsed and retreat back to her own lonely room. The thought saddened me deeply.

She pushed back what was I supposed my side of the bed and scooted over to her side some more. She grinned and tapped the mattress beside her.

"Don't be shy Edward, I won't bite, but I might kick you in the night and if so I am so sorry." She said with a smirk.

I grinned slid under the covers and let the night take me away.


	8. Hot & Bothered

**A/N: Hello all my readers out there in reader land :3 No? Alright haha, well i don't think I took too too long to update again, defiantly a step up from last time. Hah. So about the rating of the story...of course its for later chapters but I was wondering if you guys really want me to make a M rated scene, I was just wondering if it would offend any of my readers and so on. Anyway let me know what you think and I'll defiantly take what you say to heart.**

* * *

_Edward's pov_

I awoke to Bella's creamy face staring up at me. She was awake, how long had she been laying there? Just looking up at me, suddenly I was embarrassed and closed my eyes. The darkness didn't do much to help the situation, that just brought me visions, fantasies, anything that involved Bella. I heard her giggle and I pried one eyelid open to glance at her.

And my sole did she look hot. Her hair was messy and curling around her collarbone, I wanted so badly to reach up and trace that bone with my fingertips. Her eyes were hazy from sleep, almost hooded. I wondered if that was from sleep or something else...

"Edward your adorable when you sleep, you know that right?" She smiled innocence and I propped myself up onto my elbows to look down over her. If only I could be over top...

"How long have you been awake? You should have got up and got yourself something to eat Bella." I mused watching her run her fingers through the tips of her hair.

"Oh probably and hour by now, but your just so cute I couldn't tear myself away." She cocked her head to the side inching her body closer with every movement. Now this is the Bella that most people know. I found myself in conflict. Sure I liked my shy Bella, but this siren was giving me a **hard **time this morning. I debated about wanting her this way if she would only be this way around me. Hm...

"Oh Bella really you must have gotten bored watching me drool all over my pillow." I laughed as she slid even closer to me. Her body laying mere inches under mine and all I would have to do is place my arm on the other side of her head...I really have to stop with all these fantasies. But wait we are supposed to be getting married are we not?

"Actually it was endearing, especially when you have no shirt on." Her eyes were defiantly glinting with something, and I knew that look, it was nothing less than lust.

Then she caught me off guard and hitched her hand at the back of my neck pulling me down toward her face.

"Bella, I am so turned on right now and if we do anything you know there's no going back?" I whispered huskily and traced her lips with my eyes.

"Precisely"

I enveloped her mouth with my own, her lips fused with mine to make the most erotic sounds I've ever heard. I hovered over her in my hast and my little friend had made itself known. I wasn't ashamed, why would I be, it was simply telling Bella what she meant to me, how she made me feel. I wanted her to touch me so badly but knew that it was too soon. She would never do that with me, not in a million years. Then I heard it, the most wonderful sound in the whole world.

Bella moaning. I grunted foolishly and placed my hands on her hips, I felt like we were the only two people alive. Her moans chilled me, and I gave my own groans of approval, I didn't know how much more of this I could take before I'd start to touch her.

I pulled away momentarily, looking into her glassy, lust filled eyes and kissed her cheeks in turn. Her lips were swollen from me and I nuzzled her neck in apprechiation.

_Bella's pov_

I was shocked, but not in a bad way, not in a bad way at all. Actually my whole body was on fire and my core didn't know how much more of Edward's "Little friend" grinding on it, it could take. I wanted him so badly, in ways I wasn't even sure possible. Sure I had a reputation but I had never went the whole way with a guy. Only now as I lay disheveled underneath Edward did I want him to take me. To please me in ways I had never done before. I was pulsing, my whole body knowing what it needed but to scared to move an inch. I looked down between us to see his member poking very prominently underneath his boxers. A whole new wave of pleasure washed over me. I did that to him? I made him feel that way?

I gyrated my hips up to meet his, my center rubbing his long length. He hissed through his teeth and grinded his hips back down onto me, I thought I might sexually combust if I didn't get what I needed soon.

"Bella" He grunted out, by far the most sexiest things I've ever heard.

"What Edward." I said panting, my body was twitching with anticipation and I wondered if he was going to give me my release.

"I don't think that it would be in our best interest if we had sex right now. If we continue what were doing though that is just whats going to happen. I'm going to get up now and take a cold shower please we can talk later right now I just need to stop imaging you naked."

And he did just that. My body was going to cry out, to tell him that he had to stay, that I loved him. Wait, WHAT? I loved Edward Cullen? Where did that come from? I just didn't want him for sex, I wanted him emotionally too.

I watched him leave and I wanted to cry, I felt so used and betrayed. Was there someone else Edward wanted more? What if he didn't find me attractive? I tossed the sheets back and drug myself into the spare room. I climbed onto the tiny single bee and curled myself into a ball. I still needed him for things that I just couldn't do. I felt so worthless and dirty. Maybe he thinks I sleep around...WAIT! That has to be the reason! He thinks I'm a whore!

Well sir, Rose has taught me a thing or two about seducing a prude, and that was exactly what I was going to do.


	9. Replacement

**Hey all I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! But I'm not gonna ramble to much, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_Edward's Pov_

I had to get out of there before I lost everything to Bella. She didn't understand how much I truly cared about her and how I couldn't just have casual sex with her. This would be a huge thing for me and she's probably been with plenty of other guys who can out do me. I couldn't stand to be that close to her, she has absolutely no idea what she does to me.

I have got to find someone else to call off this wedding. I must make my parents see that I'm happy with another woman. Another woman. Just the thought of it made my heart wrench. I didn't want anyone else I just wanted Bella. How could I do this to myself, but then again its best.

That's just what I intended to do too. I would look for another to fill Bella's place. I showered and readied myself for the day. When I emerged from the bathroom Bella was sitting cross legged on the floor sipping a cup of hot chocolate, reading a book with her back resting against the couch. How I wanted to kneel down beside her and replace that book with my fingers. I wanted to enjoy the morning with her, sharing the steaming liquid. I blinked hard against these urges and grabbed my coat. I must do this.

I opened the door and looked back once more to meet her huge, sad, brown eyes staring at me. I felt guilty and wondered what I could possibly have to feel guilty for, she was the one who was going to take advantage of me. With that thought I carried on.

_Bella's pov_

I heard Edward go into the bathroom and rose up from the bed letting a couple of tears stream down over my cheeks, not making any move to wipe there betrayal away. The house felt lonely and bleak. I didn't want to sit on the couch and watch television or read the morning newspaper over breakfast. I wandered aimlessly and found a package of hot chocolate. I boiled a pot of water and dumped the brown powder into the cup watching it sink and clump together.

I then found my favourite Nora Roberts book and began to read it while sitting in on the floor. I sighed and leaned back against the cushions. I needed Edward and glanced towards the bathroom door with longing. How I wish I could go in there and press my body against his. I missed his scent, his touch and most of all his voice. His voice had me trembling just thinking about it, and I felt goosebumps rise in my midst. I smiled at this feeling. One that I wasn't totally familiar with yet, I liked it.

I heard the door handle rattle and watched in the corner of my eye as her stepped out dressed very clean cut. With a faded pair of blue jeans and a button down shirt. He had his cuffs rolled up to his elbows so you could see the sweat still dripped over his muscles. I bit my lip.

He seemed to be going somewhere. He never normally dressed this way? A meeting perhaps, had Carlisle said anything about something going on at the hospital? I racked my brain trying to think, nothing ever came.

He grabbed for his coat and headed towards the door. So I was right, he is leaving. And he won't say anything to me?

I turned and looked at him, he seemed to be hesitating, but then he looked back at me with such angst in his eyes. His green was dark and hurt, I could tell he was in pain. I wanted to get up an run to him. But I stayed still and watched him leave.

In the hours that past I read that book. Read how the heroine found her prince charming and rose over great feats to become happy. How I hated that heroine. She had everything I wanted, every tool at her disposal. What was I compared to her? The servant girl? I ended up throwing that book as hard as I could into the nearest object. I needed to know where Edward had went. I had to know.

I would call Alice, she would know. Jasper always knew where Edward was, and if Jasper knew that Alice would. I quickly punched the numbers in and waited.

"Hello?" Alice's little happy melody floated into my ear.

"Hey Alice, look you wouldn't mind coming over here for a bit would you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Um Bella, you wouldn't mind if I brought Jasper with me would you?"

"Sure thing Alice, I'll see you soon then?"

"Yep be there in ten alright?" And with that the line went dead.

I paced the living room waiting. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I didn't look so hot. The tear stains were evident, my hair was a tangled mess and my clothes were rumpled and baggy. Not exactly pretty.

I grabbed a brush and yanked it brutily through my hair before wiping away the stains with a face cloth. The clothes would have to do.

Just then a tap came on the door. I half ran to the door and swung it open with my heart thumping wildly.

Alice an Jasper stood there looking all lovey dovey, it made me sick.

"Hey Bells, whats going on?" Was Jaspers first call.

"Oh, you know just wondering where my douche bag of a fiance is." I said as casually as possible without seeming too direct.

They followed me to the living room and took a seat. I dooly noted that neither of them made a move to remove there coats. Alice and Jasper exchanged uneasy glances.

"Bella, Edward's been at the rent's house for a couple of hours with a girl. He's saying that he's miraculously fallen madly in love with her and that your wedding is off. It's crazy, he's convincing Dad to call it off. I don't know what to say Bella." Jasper said slowly.

I nodded hearing but not exactly processing. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out my butt and I could feel my heart beat in my head. My vision got hazy and i glanced from Alice to Jasper.

"I'm really sorry Bella." Alice reached out to comfort me, I held up a hand and said "Will you take me to him?"


	10. You Don't Like Me?

**Wow...Okay I'm really sorry about the insane confusion of the last chapter and I've been getting a lot of e mails asking if Edward is still a virgin. The answer to that question is yes, Edward is still very much a virgin. When Jasper came in to talk to Bella he said that Edward is at the "rent's" house. By that I meant parents house, not that him and this girl are renting a house together haha. ANYWAY I hope that cleared things up for all of you. Love Ashley.**

_Edward's pov_

I had ran into a young woman at the coffee shop this morning, he was beautiful and could hold an awesome conversation but somehow I found my self guilty. I wanted my Bella up against me not Faith. I knew I could learn to love Faith, just as anyone could in time learn to love someone else. That's just not what I wanted though as I sat there starring at my parents. I just needed for them to let up on the engagement. Of course I could do nothing with another woman while I had that title written across my forehead. I wished that Bella could just be everything I need her to be, and not everything that she is.

I looked down onto Faith with warm eyes but the blue ones that looked back were cold and far away. They weren't warm and soft like Bella's eyes. But those were a liars eyes, all she wanted to do was suck me in and get what she wanted. She wanted out of this marriage too, and I couldn't let that pull me down. Faith would just have to do.

"And you say that you in love?" Esme's disbelieving voice rang out. Her eyes were worried and fixed on me. I knew I shouldn't lie like this to my mother, after all that she's ever done for me.

"Yes we are Mom, look I've never met anyone else quite so spectacular in my whole entire life." I smiled and found that I wasn't thinking of Faith, but of a petite brunette that had a knack for being clumsy. I shook my head.

"Either way mother, you can't make me marry someone that I have absolutely no feelings for. Look I tried to like Bella but it's useless. I just don't like her very mush at all if you want the entire truth."

Faith's hand was rubbing circles onto my back when I heard something clatter to the ground behind me.

A plate had smashed into a zillion pieces and bits of dessert lay scattered on the floor. Bella had made me my favourite, chocolate covered peanut butter balls. I searched her eyes, but I knew what I had done. I said I didn't like her, not even the littlest bit. Her big brown eyes were betrayed and tears poured over the confints of her eye lids. My heart sank.

She steadied herself slowly before turning and walking out the door. The glass crunched under the heels of her feet and ground into the linoleum.

I felt Faith's breath on my hear and the hiss of her voice.

"Who was that Edward? She seemed a little wacko if you ask me." A chuckle escaped her lips and my insides flipped around.

"She's no one Faith, just wait here I'm going to go see whats going on."

She gave an approving sigh and I got up to chase her. To chase my Bella.

I opened the door to the guest house reluctantly,seeing all of my belongings in a heap in the middle of the living room. Isn't this what I wanted though? For the engagment to be called off?

I stepped in and shook my hair, it wasn't cooperating as usual and hung in my eyes blocking most of my sight.

I finally spotted her and air filled my lungs, subconsciously holding a breath for her.

She sat against the doorway to my room, legs curled to her chest and her head on her knees. She looked to be crying as her uneven breathing came and went and the occasional snuff.

In that I saw the most gorgeous woman alive. How could something so small affect me in such a huge way.

"Bella?" I called sweetly like beckoning a kitten hiding under the couch.

"Just leave Edward. Leave if you don't like me. I'm sure you'll have much more fun with your new girlfriend." She looked up then and I could see her age reflected in her eyes. Too many years knowledge for the life she should lead.

"Bella I just think that it would be best if we found others that are better suited for our...needs." I said defeated. I knew that she was the only one I desired the way a man desires a woman. But that could never be because she'd given that part away to another.

"I know you think I'm a whore Edward. Just say it. You think I sleep around to be cool. To be well liked. That's why you don't like me." She locked her eyes with my own, I was unable to blink, unable to speak. She was right about what I thought so I nodded a small yes.

A small sarcastic "psssh" came from her lips and she tore her eyes away. Looking at a spot on the rug.

"Edward, I have never had sex in my entire life. I know what Rose did to me, but I still love her and she's still my sister. Although you should have known that I have a little bit of self respect."

My eyes were full now too, I never cry but I had just killed the heart and soul of the one I love. She was a virgin? But how could this be? She had acted so cool about it, not scared or trembling like I was.

"Why were you not scared then? Why did you want to have sex with me and no other?" I had to know.

Her eyes were weary like she hadn't slept in days, they traced my face and landed on my eyes. Boring a hole to my sole.

"I'd never been so sure about something in all my life."

A tear escaped and landed on the floor, the silence so clear that I could hear when it hit.

She had never been so sure of anything in here entire life? I had mistaken her for a common slut when really she had saved herself for me all along. She was my Bella. Or she definitely was my Bella until I just went and screwed myself over. I went to her then and entangled my body with hers. I wanted to be as close as possible to her. Her shaking was awful and I stroked her back to ease the pain.

"You don't like me Edward?" She sobbed and looked up at my face. Her nose bumping my jaw and shivers ran through my limbs.

"No Bella I don't like you, I've never liked you. I love you."

There was a sharp intake of air and then her lips were melting on top of mine.


	11. Hot Feet?

**I'm back!! :) Alright so I just watched The Dark Knight and have developed a new obsession with Heath Ledger as the Joker. So that being said I'm going to try and write a fanfic based on him. Just trowing that out there. Now on with the story!.**

_Bella's pov_

Edward finally understood me, could finally see who I was. I was thrilled that our closeness was stronger than ever. Our engagement was in full tilt and I couldn't be happier. It hurt me know to think that Edward had thought I was a slut, I'd never wanted another man as strongly as I wanted him, he knew that now.

Faith had been a little tricky. Edward had to try and convince her that it was some huge joke, she ended up thinking we were all legally insane.I smiled at the memory. Those days were so very long gone now and the traumas I went through seemed distant and otherworldly. Ii smiled proudly now onto my shining engagement ring. I was nothing less than honored to take the name Cullen in just a few short weeks. Edward and I had decided to save ourselves for marriage, and hesitantly I agreed. I didn't know if I could wait that long for him, but Edward being Edward was just trying to be a gentleman. My heart sped up when I even thought of our wedding night, tremors floated throughout my body. I was so ready to be married.

Now I stood looking at myself in a full view mirror dressed in my wedding gown. Alice, Rosalie and I had spent all day trying to find the dress. And here it was, it was strapless and embroidered with tiny emeralds around the bust and the train was the same memorizing green. It was perfect. The green was just as beautiful as Edward's eyes. I longed for our children to have his eyes instead of my dull brown ones.

"Alice this is the one, I know it." I smiled, tears threatening to fall.

"I knew it was too, you should have seen your face when you saw it, it was like you were falling in love all over again." She giggled and I joined in overcome by happiness. i had never felt this way.

I glanced in the mirror once more and thought about what Edward would think about the dress. I thought about how this would be the last thing I wore before I gave my whole self to him. Butterflies went wild in my tummy and I had to steady myself from dizziness. how could he have this effect on me?

"Oh Bella wait until Edward sees you in this, he won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Rose smiled and her eyes went all misty. "My baby sister is growing up."

Its not like I didn't love Rose because I did more than anything. It was just some of the things she did i didn't approve of. Now though she has Emmet and peace seems to have taken form in her.

I smiled and went to change out of the dress. Alice paid for it, much to my displeasure. That rich little pixie wouldn't take no for an answer. She wouldn't even tell me how much it had come to. Compromising on saying it cost enough that if Edward doesn't stare at you all night I'm going to get my refund.

I laughed more loudly than intended and earned a few werid looks from the store clerk. But none of this could bother me. I was marrying the Edward Cullen. It seems strange now that in the beginning I denied my attraction for him and pretended he was nothing more than anyone else. Oh, how wrong I was.

"So what now do you think we should work on the whole something new, something borrowed and something blue?" Rose asked with a laugh. A whole new era of excitement ran through my body. I was ecstatic.

"Well of course!" Alice exclaimed and we all headed in the direction of the mall.

Somehow, we managed to buy a blue guarder that was something new and something blue. I laughed and said that there was no way that thing even remotely matched my dress. Rose swatted at me and said that I was allowed to be 'tacky' on my wedding night.

As for the something borrowed Alice said she had a very nice lingerie set I could borrow for the after part. The color you ask, oh its hot pink just like my cheeks will be when Edward sees me in it.

So that brings us to now, I walk myself to the tiny guest house that Edward and I still occupy and wonder if he's just as excited about this as I am. Little did I know, he was even more.

To be continued...Edward's pov.


	12. I do END

Edward's pov

I couldn't believe that today I was marrying Bella. She would finally take my name in holy matrimony. Mine forever. I wrapped the tie around my neck and proceeded to loop it into the desired state. I tried not to think of Bella undoing this tie later tonight. How her fingers would quiver as she released it from my neck. I was getting much too hot think like that and I didn't want a problem in my pants for the rest of the church to see. I took one last look at my messy hair and subconsciously ran my fingers through it. That's how Bella liked it anyway isn't it? Messy and out of sorts?

A knock came on the door and in stepped Emmett.

'Hey Edward there ready for you anytime.' I nodded and let out a long breath.

'I'm right behind you, you know Emmett I can't help but wonder why you and Rose haven't tied the knot yet?' He laughed easily

'Aw Edward, don't spoil the surprise! Actually I was going to purpose to her tomorrow after you guys left for your honeymoon.'

'Really?' I smiled

'Really, really Edward, now I do believe you have a blushing bride awaiting your appearance.'

I couldn't stop smiling the whole way to the stage. I couldn't have been happier in my entire life that I was right now. I could hardly wait to see Bella In a milky white wedding gown, her train cascading down the floor behind her. Oh, how I could barely control how much I would want to go and scoop her up into my arms.

Then the doors opened and Alice and Jasper strolled down the aisle. Soon followed by Rose and Emmett. Then that age old tune erupted from the organs. My Bella was walking up the aisle to vow her life to me. I felt like I was on cloud nine. How could I have become so lucky, as to marry my best friend?

She finally reached me and I caught a glint of sure joy in her warm brown eyes.

The minister went through the proceedings of any wedding and then that time came.

'Do you Edward take Isabella to be your lofty wedded wife, in sickness and in heath, for richer and for poorer as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.' I smiled as wide as my mouth aloud.

'And do you Isabella take Edward to be your lofty wedded husband, in sickness and in heath, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live.'

'I do' she smiled equally as big and winked at me, oh how I loved this woman.

'Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

I dipped her and planted a kiss on her delicate lips, later tonight though I would ravish them, showing her how much I really did love her. I would kiss every square inch of that little body.

We then all descended from the church. Bella and I had planned to leave for our honeymoon right after the ceremony deciding not to have a reception and dance. As much as I would love to dance, there were so many other things I wanted to do to her instead.

The limo was already outside waiting.

'Oh Edward, please tell me where we're headed? Haven't you kept it a secret long enough?' Bella pouted uselessly at me. There was no point; I wanted this to be a very special time in her life.

We took a plane to Italy and arrived after six long hours of Bella harassing me.

'Oh my God, Edward we're in ITALY! You really shouldn't have, this must have cost so much and, oh I could never surprise you like this, not never and…'

I cut her off with a kiss. As cute as her babbling is, I wanted her to be quite and just enjoy this time that we had to spend together.

'So Bella I thought we could just enjoy out time at the hotel tonight, seeing as it's pretty late.' I cursed myself for seeming so blunt about my obvious innuendo.

'That sounds perfect Edward. There's nothing in Italy that I would want to do more.' She smiled shyly up at me as we walked hand in hand from the airport. Since when had little Bella become such a vixen.

It didn't take us long once we got there. As soon as the hotel door was opened, she was everywhere, biting my neck, running her fingers along my back, licking my earlobe. I could hardly stand it. I slammed the door and worked steadily to get the shirt off her back. Her legs wrapped around my middle felt like everything was right in the world.

She snatched the hem of my shirt and raked it up over my head. It was then I noticed the hot pink lingerie she was sporting. Definitely not expecting that said the little guy standing up in my pants.

'It was Rose's idea.' She said quietly as if reading my mind.

I laughed looking her in the eye. 'Oh well then thank you Rose.' I said smothering her in more kisses.

She hastily unbuttoned my pants and off came the boxers. I could feel her ready and waiting below me. My dick twitched with anticipation. How long have I waited to see Bella spread open for me, ready for anything I wanted to do to her. My eyes clouded with lust and I eased into her. I would make sweet love to her, pouring my heart into every stroke. Her soft mews of pleasure kept me going at a steady pace, letting her get used to the feeling of something penetrating her most sacred parts.

Her nails clawed at my back, and she arched up to meet my hips. 'Faster.' She whispered into my ear. I picked up the pace, watching her face scrunch up in satisfaction. I buried up nose into her neck, letting her scent engorge my senses. I wanted to see, smell, taste and touch nothing but my Bella.

I no longer cared about anything else, except the steady sounds of approval coming from this woman below me. I had almost reached my peak, when she brought me down with her. We road out the waves of pleasure and I eased out of her. Nothing could ever be more beautiful than sweaty, heaving Bella.

'I love you Bella Cullen.' I said dragging my lips across her cheeks, brushing my nose back and forth against hers.

She began laughing and propped herself up on her elbow. 'You're not so innocent now are ya?'


End file.
